La Inexplicable Inmortal
by CarriettaWhite
Summary: Situándose luego de COLS, Clarissa Morgenstern y Jonathan Herondale, saben que Sebastian esta llevando esta guerra mucho mas allá que entre Cazadores de Sombras y Demonios, también entre el Cielo y el Infierno, Jonathan C. Morgenstern sabe de alguien mucho mas poderoso, algo que no deberia ni existir.


Prologo Uno

Isla Desconocida, Océano Pacifico

Le había costado varias conversaciones y amenazas para saber todo esto, tuvo que hablar con su madre y con el mismo Príncipe de esa dimensión para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y seguro, de que en verdad existía y cuál era la manera de liberarla, recibió muchas advertencias, no pensaba seguirlas, después de todo ella no era la gran cosa, el también poseía fuerza y poder, en su sangre, su familia era poderosa e iban a ser recordados, iban a gobernar y regir sobre todo ser vivo o muerto, nadie jamás se olvidaría de su nombre. Ahora solamente necesitaba hallar un lugar donde hacerlo y más que todo un brujo, uno con poder, pensó en un momento en brujo que vivía allá en Nueva York, Él le había comentado mucho de sobre él, decía ser el que lo tenía más orgulloso, pero no… era muy riesgoso y debía asegurar su muerte porque era muy cercano a ellos, así que busco uno el cual se decía que igualaba su antigüedad, eso importaba mucho, mando a una horda de su ejército en su busca mientras el arreglaba el momento, las palabras que diría eran sencillas, el sabia como manipular, habían demonios en cada salida así que eso tampoco era problema, solamente era esperar, pero ojala no fuera mucho o lo pagarían

Era en una isla perdida, en la más recóndita cueva, protegidos de la tormenta que se desato minutos atrás, demonios estaban alrededor, eran menores, y parecían tener recelo sobre esto que estaba por suceder, pero a no le podía importar menos su opinión sobre, un pentagrama dibujado en el suelo relucía al rojo junto con velas esparcidas en el lugar, se escuchaban sonidos y murmullos en idiomas extraños para muchos, para el no tanto, y la lluvia golpear contra la piedra, el chico para calmar el ruido alzo una mano, todo se sumió en un silencio tenso, luego se escucho un sonido en ese idioma

-¿Está seguro de querer hacer esto?-chillo algo

-Mucho más de lo que crees-respondió el chico con voz segura

-Pero… ¡Ella no es de fiar!-chillo otro

-¡Es cierto! Pregúntele a cualquier Demonio menor, por algo los de ustedes…-dijo el que estaba a su lado

-Yo no soy de ellos, y me importa poco lo que piensen, recurriré a todos los medios y este es uno-responde con veracidad

Sus hombres al cambio se encontraban callados, con sonrisas maliciosas en la cara, vaya.. si que había eliminado todo en esos cuerpos, no había rastro de sentimientos en sus caras…

Los murmullos se volvieron a elevar hasta que…

-¡BASTA!, yo sé muy bien lo que hago -dijo cortante

Todo se volvió a sumir en silencio y cuando se aseguró que nadie volvería a decir estupideces cobardes miro al brujo que había capturado para el trabajo, el subterráneo se le quedo mirando desafiante pero al ver que no tenía ni una posibilidad de huir con todo ese batallón a su alrededor, comenzó a recitar las palabras convocantes. Cuando termino de hablar el pentagrama se sumió en llamas, fueron altas, negras y luego rojas, todo un espectáculo para él, el brujo en cambio se asustó e intento huir pero enseguida unos tres lo capturaron y le mantuvieron alli, no se sorprendió de su huida, lo que hizo estaba más prohibido que comenzara a quemar bebes o cualquier otra idiotez. Las llamas se apaciguaron un poco y pudo ver más allá de ellas que había una figura de negro en el suelo, esta se fue elevando y todos a su alrededor se fueron hacia atrás, hasta los mismos hombres sin sentimientos, realmente todo se había vuelto lúgubre y siniestro, le gustaba esto, podía comprender al menos un poco el temor de ellos pero tenía que admitir que todo era ridículo, esto no era tan malo…

El punto es que la figura se alzó mostrando a alguien con un vestido negro largo y parecía tener plumas igualmente negras en toda la falda, tenía los brazos descubiertos mostrando ¿runas? Parecían más bien serpientes negras y gruesas enrollándose en su piel, las tenía en los brazos, los hombros y el pecho deteniéndose en su cuello sin cubrirle la cara, pudo ver solamente unas rojas pero estas no eran grandes, eran muy finas y solo estaban en su muñeca derecha por el lado en que sus venas también resplandecían y vio en su espalda relucia algo brillante y plateado, vio las puntas de flechas y un arco, se imaginó que eran especiales para demonios por el modo que estos las miraban, tal vez podría sacarle más provecho; su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo negro que luego comprendió que era su cabello, liso y negro como el carbón, la figura levanto su mano, pensó que haría un ataque o algo peor pero solo se apartó el pelo de la cara, mostrando unos ojos rojos, _Como un demonio _pensó él. Decidido a no quedarse como un tonto admirando su belleza porque vaya que era hermosa, hablo con una voz fuerte según él.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, me han dicho que no has estado en el durante mucho-dijo mostrándose encantador como lo hacía el idiota de Jace

Ella solo lo miro burlonamente, como diciendo que sus esfuerzos de ganarse su confianza estaban muy patéticos

-Bueno ire al punto si no te importa…-dijo ya un poco molesto-Quiero tu ayuda…-

-Oh, claro que necesitas mi ayuda-dijo con voz melodiosa, parecida a la de un ángel, cambiando sus palabra-No esperaba realmente que me hubieras convocado a tomar él Te o a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños, es de 500años por cierto-dijo divertida guiñándome el ojo

La mire como se mira a un chicle en el zapato, me molestaba enormemente que me interrumpieran y dieran comentarios sarcásticos, si quisiera eso habría llamado a Clarissa o Jace para ello, siempre contradiciéndolo.

-Muy bien niño demonio, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-dijo ya sería

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…-Empezo

-Es obvio que se quien eres, oi de tu padre también, por si no lo sabias vivo en una dimensión demoniaca junto a muchos demonios-le dijo explicando como si tuviera 5años- He oído de ti Jonathan…-

-Mi nombre es Sebastian-contesto ahora furioso, nadie le hablaba asi sin tener consecuencias- Ahora, te he liberado y debes obedecerme…-

-¡Ah! Claro tu piensas que es asi de fácil-dijo ella, ahora caminaba por el pentagrama como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia-Mira niñito, tu no puedes simplemente mandarme, porque por si no lo sabias, tienes que saber como-dijo ahora divertida

Cayo en cuenta en lo que le habían advertido, ella no era de fiar, asi que la haría jurar, le haría jurar que lo ayudaría-

-Muy bien…Júralo-dijo con decidida a ella- Jura por el Ángel y por el demonio Hécate que me ayudaras a conquistar, que me obedecerás ¿has entendido?-

Lo mira von una sonrisa ladeada y dice –Juro por el Ángel y por Hécate que te ayudare Jonathan-

Dejo pasar por el momento la mención del nombre y sonrio, luego miro al brujo

-Prosigue-

Este aun con el miedo en la mirada y con la valentía que le quedaba camino hasta estar cara a cara frente a ella

-Hola Yamir- sonrio ella mostrando largos colmillos

-Hola Ambrosia-dice el brujo con la voz quebrada

-Oh no, ya no me hago llamar asi, ese ya es muy anticuado-dice ella

Ya aburrido dice

-No estamos en un encuentro de amistades-dice rodando los ojos-prosigue ahora-

El brujo quito sus ojos de ella y conmenzo a recitar palabras, las velas escandecian mas que nunca y el pentagrama volvió a arder, como si le hubieran prendido de repente, la chica que se hacia llamar Ambrosia comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente como si la afixiaran, El empezó a preocuparse por si el brujo la estaba matando o liberando, iba a caerle encima cuando de repente las llamas se apagaron, la chica ya no llevaba el largo vestido y el brujo estaba palido como a punto de desmayarse, como si fuera un rayo, este se encontraba empotrado a la pared sujetado de el cuello por ella, pudo ver que ahora las ropas que llevaba parecían de combate, y sin duda vio relucir los hermosos arco y flecha de su espalda, el brujo trato de liberarse provocando llamas a su alrededor tratando de incinerarla, iba a acercarse cuando ella hablo tan tranquilo

-Oh no… ya yo no soy como antes, unas pequeñas llamas no van a derrotarme tan fácil-dijo y apretó mas su cuello-considera esto como que me estoy cobrando tus hechos en mi contra-

-Yo… no…-trata de decir el brujo

Aprieta mas su cuello-Y antes que mueras…bueno solamente quería que supieras como es mi verdadero nombre, desde siempre-se acerca y le susurra algo, este abre un poco los ojos y luego la luz se va

Sebastian se da cuenta que ella le había mordido el cuello y bueno lo había dejado sin vida en esos segundos, el cuerpo cae y ella se gira lentamente hacia el, su boca y barbilla están manchadas de sangre y sus ojos relucen con satisfacción, como si hubiera probado el mejor manjar, con una mirada recelosa le sonríe aunque ella parece no notarlo porque le dice

-Muy bien niño bonito, ¿que es lo que quieres exactamente y que ya tienes planeado?-

En ese momento lo supo, sabía que lo ayudaría, ella los odiaba tanto como el, no le contaría todo su plan por supuesto, todos sus secretos pero si le diría lo que ganaría si lo ayudaba, no podría negarse. Podía escuchar la lluvia afuera contra la cueva, a los demonios quejándose en lo muy bajo de no querer cooperar con ella, los hombres murmurando y con sonrisas en sus rostros y podía verla a ella, esa chica que una vez fue condenada, muy interesada en las ideas que él le propondría.

Porque a Sebastian Morgenstern nadie lo engañaba ni lo detendría, ellos querían guerra, pues bien que la tendrían…


End file.
